Avery's Journey - Kalos Region
by Tailorsteele21
Summary: Join Avery as she travels her way through the Kalos Region battling Gyms, Collecting Pokémon and making a name for herself within her home region. First FanFiction so please be gentle!
1. Chapter 1

I would like to start off that

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM! I DO NOT gain any money or anything other than to work on my writing with the helpful community to review and say if it sucked or if it was good and to tell me what I need to work on to make it better if possible. Pokémon is owned by Gamefreak and last time I checked that was not me.**

Another thing this will have bits from both the anime and game but will not follow a set story line from either. As an example I'll use the move sets from the anime where they could learn and use more than four moves as it is in the games. In my opinion I liked that more than the 4 moves than a Pokémon can only use in the games.

This will probably be my only disclaimer so I have put it at the beginning, Please read and review my story. I thank you kindly!


	2. Chapter 2

BEEP BEEP BEEP! SMASH!

"Ughh, what time is it?" I blearily look at the clock I had just pounded with my hand to shut the irritating beeping up. It's 8 am and it just hits me on why in god's name would I have it set in the first place. It was time for me to start my own Pokémon Journey. I excitedly jump out of my comfy bed and run to the shower. While I run through my routine of washing and conditioning my hair I think back to when I was ten and my mother said I had to wait till I was 12 to start my journey because of the new law saying that 10 years of age is too young to be going out all alone in the world where basically anything could happen. When I'm finally done washing my body I quickly get out of the shower and grab a towel to dry my body and hair. Once that's done I head into my closet to pick out an outfit. Browsing the selection of clothes I had I picked out a bra, a yellow camisole to go over it and a light blue t-shirt that would go over the cami. Then I look and see my new calf length black biker boots I just bought.

"Definitely gonna be wearing them!" I say while putting them aside and looking at the pants.

"Hmmm jeans or shorts, what shall I choose? Bah I'm going to go with the black skinny Jeans_._" I say mostly to myself as I grab them as well as the other articles of clothing and head into my room to change.

Once finished putting the clothes on I look into the floor length mirror residing on my closed bedroom door. I see myself and my mid-back length wavy blonde hair that I still need to put into a high ponytail where it usually is. I then look at my heart shaped face with my aquiline nose, arched blonde eyebrows over my light blue and gray eyes, and my high cheekbones. Then I see how my outfit looked.

"Hmmm, I think I need a hoodie." I say and head back into the closet to grab a plain red zipped up hoodie. Then leave the closet and look in the mirror once again.

"That's much better." I say while admiring my own reflection. Suddenly I hear my mom yell from downstairs.

"Avery, are you awake?" she yells

"Yes, mom I'm awake and ready to go!" I yell back after grabbing my brown messenger bag and putting it on my shoulder while I open the bedroom door and head downstairs to see my mom.

She looks up when she hears me coming down the stairs.

"You ready for your Journey Avery?" she asks

I nod and say "Of course I am, I have been waiting for this for like ever mom!" I look at her and notice again that I only received her facial structure and eyes from her but the rest of me is all my father.

"Kalos is a big region honey, do you have all your things in your bag?"

"Yes mom, I made sure last night. I even double checked to make sure." I say as I sit with her at the table to eat a quick breakfast before I head to Professor Sycamores lab that happens to be in my own home city Lumiose. After I shovel down the food I again grab my messenger bag and head to the door. My mom is right behind me, I turn around to say goodbye and she hugs me.

"I am going to miss you so much Avery, with your father being away so much I'm used it just being me and you. But now you're getting your first Pokémon and you're heading out on your own journey." I lean into the hug and sigh.

"I know, I promise to call as much as I can and you know I'm going to miss you so much as well." I then disengage the hug so I could leave without there being a big hysteric affair. I open the door to my home and look upon the city of Lumiose.

"Get ready world, because here I come." I say as I make my way through the streets while I head to the professor's lab. When I make it I can't hold my excitement in anymore so I run up the steps and into the doors of the lab.

"Hello, how may I help you?" I look up and a woman in a lab coat is looking at me.

"Ohh, I'm here to see Professor Sycamore for my first Pokémon." She smiles at the obvious excitement in my voice.

"Okay, follow me. By the way my name is Christine and I am one of the professor's assistants follow me please."

I nod and start to follow her. We head deeper into the lab to find the professor waiting, when he sees me he smiles.

"Hello, you must be Avery Kingsley."

"Yes that's me." I say

"You seem excited to start your journey, have you thought about what Pokémon you are going to pick?" he says

I nod again "Yes, I thought long and hard and have decided on the one I want."

He nods. "So which one will you choose?" as he brings out three Poké Balls.

"I would like to have the fire Pokémon Fennekin sir." He hands me the Poké ball. I grab it and throw it into the air, a little yellow fox with a bushy tail with a red tip and big ears with tufts of red appears.

"Fenn." It says looking up at me.

I have to hold my inner fan girl in so I don't squeal and make myself look like a total idiot.

I get on my knees and pick it up.

"Is it a boy or a girl Professor?" I say while rubbing the fox's soft fur. He gives hands something out and asks.

"Do you know what this is?" I look to see what he is handing me.

"Isn't this a Pokédex?"

He nods. "Yes, that is exactly what it is! You aim it at a Pokémon and it will bring up information on any Pokémon you see. It will tell you the gender, the moves, ability and nature, as well as other information like where a Pokémon can be found and a summary of said Pokémon."

"Wow" I say while I grab it and aim it at Fennekin.

I see a picture of Fennekin pop up on the screen while an automated voice says.

**"Fennekin the Fox Pokémon. Is a Fire Type. Eating a twig fills it with it with energy, and its roomy ears give vent to air hotter than 390 degrees Fahrenheit."**

It seems that my Fennekin is a female and knows the moves Scratch, Growl, and Ember. With the ability Blaze and has a Rash Nature.

I look at Fennekin "I'm going to name you Morgana" she looks at me and yips. I pick her up and look at the Professor.

"I am going to give you this Pokédex and five Poké Balls to start off your journey, the Pokédex will gather data on every Pokémon you see but to gather more information on a Pokémon you have to catch it."

"Okay I'll catch as many as I can and I plan on doing the gym leader challenge."

"Good but remember to have fun on your journey and make friends and learn about our amazing region." I nod and pick up Morgana.

"Well Professor this is where I say thank you and goodbye." We both head for the door.

"You're welcome Avery, and have fun!" I open the door and walk down the steps to the street and look back at him.

"Oh professor I will!"

"Wait!" he calls out as I turn to leave, I quickly turn around to see him rushing down the steps.

"What's your holocaster number so I can get ahold of you and you me if we need anything?"

We exchange numbers and I head off. Walking down the street with Morgana in my arms I try to remember where the first gym is. Then I grab my map and look at it.

"Ahh Santalune City is the first gym." I look at Morgana and say

"We have to go through Route 4 to reach the city. Hmm let's hope there's some trainers and wild Pokémon so we can train." She yips while we head to the Pokémon center to grab some potions and other essential things. When we finally reach the center I put Morgana down and look around and find the mart portion, once I find it I head to it.

"How may I help you?" the male worker asks.

"I would like to buy some potions and a few Poké Balls please." He grabs me 5 potions and 5 Poké Balls.

"That will be 2,500 Poké dollars." I sigh

"Here you go." And give him the allotted money and grab my items and put them in my messenger bag. I turn to leave with Morgana on my heels, I look down and bend over to pick her up again. While petting her ears I say.

"There goes almost all the money I started off with." She looks up at me and yips.

I sigh "Thank god that once we win a battle with other trainers we win money." She nods as if agreeing. Now we head to find route 4 and to train Morgana and to see if there is any Pokémon I would like to add to my team. Finally finding the entrance for route 4 we head down the route. I see some mazes with trainers all around.

"You ready Morgana?"

"Fenn fennekin." She says. I put her down and we head to the tall grass. The first step into the tall grass a ladybug like Pokémon jumps out at us.

"Whoa, what's that?" I take out my Pokédex.

**"Ledyba. The Five Star Pokémon. Is Flying and Bug Type. When the weather turns cold, lots of Ledyba gather from everywhere to cluster and keep each other warm."**

"Well let's go Morgana!" she gets ready for battle

"Morgana use Ember." She shoots little bursts of flames out of her mouth and hits the Ledyba, the Ledyba takes the hit but gets up and attacks Morgana.

"Quickly Morgana evade the attack." She quickly jumps out of the way of the incoming Pokémon.

"Now use Ember once again." Morgana again shoots some flames out of her mouth at the Ledyba which is a direct hit.

"Ledyyybaa" the Ledyba faints and falls to the ground.

"Woo that was intense, wasn't it Morgana?" I look down at my little Fennekin.

"Fennekin fenn." She says and I pick her up and hug her for a job well done.

"Now let's see what other Pokémon could be found and find some trainers."

So after about 3 hours of battling and catching random wild Pokémon as well as some trainers we finally take a break to eat some lunch, well I will be eating lunch and Morgana will be chewing on her new twig had I found for her.

"Thank god there were trainers around, I didn't want to worry about money for items and other things if we needed them." I look down at Morgana who was happily chewing on her twig while I ate a pb&j sandwich.

"Well Morgana we caught a Skitty, Flabebe, and Combee but I don't think I will actually use them on our team. Not that there is anything wrong with them I just have a feeling we won't, and I want to try to have a team that helps cover weaknesses instead of having a specialized team."

"Kin." She yips. I laugh and start to pet her.

"A few more hours and we should be in Santalune City, I think we're almost ready for it but I plan on training some more today on our way there and sleep at the Pokémon Center and train in Santalune Forest for a day or two."

That's the funny thing we just started out and I could already tell that we were getting stronger. Morgana already learned two new moves called Howl and Flame Charge.

"Well it's time to go!" I say while getting up. We start to head back down the route for a few hours till we finally hit Santalune City. Morgana and I look upon the paved streets of the city while we walk and see the sights of the new city.

"Wow this is different from Lumiose City." Morgana yips in agreement. We meander our way through the city to find the Pokémon center since I heard that a trainer could stay there for a night for free and Morgana needed a good healing after the days traveling and battles. When we finally find it we enter and I head to the Nurse.

"Welcome to the Pokémon Center, My name is Joy and how can I help you?" The perky nurse asks.

"Umm yes I need a room to stay for the night and Morgana here needs to be healed." She smiles at Morgana and I and says.

"We have a room available and we can heal your Pokémon to top shape in no time."

"Thanks! Is there a phone I can call and transfer Pokémon here?" Nurse Joy nods and points me to the side of the center with a few computers lined up.

"Thank you!"

"No Problem, here's your room key it has the number of the room on the key itself."

I make my way over to the phone/computer and make my first call to Professor Sycamore, after a few rings he answers. I can see him on the screen, cool it's a video phone.

"Hello, Sycamore Labs how can I be of assistance?"

"Hello Professor it's Avery." He smiles

"Oh hello Avery, what can I do for you?" I take the three Poké Balls off my belt and ask.

"Could it be possible to send you these three Pokémon?" He looks at the three Poké Balls.

"Yes you can, could I ask what they contain?" I smile and nod.

"You bet you can, they hold a Skitty, a Flabebe, and a Combee." He nods and looks like he's thinking.

"You can send all the Pokémon you need to the labs. But other than that how is your journey so far?"

"So far it has been fun, Morgana and I have been training down Route 4 all day and we caught a few Pokémon that I wouldn't mind owning and Morgana learned a new move called Flame Charge." He smiles over the screen.

"That's good, now just put those Poké Balls in the transporter to your side and they will be sent to me." I look to the right of the computer and find a capsule like thing to put the Poké Balls in. So I put Skitty in first and with a little whoosh the Poké ball was gone. I look up at the screen in amazement and I see the Professor chuckling at my look. So I turn back and put the other two Poké Balls into the machine one after another to be sent to his lab.

"There all done." I say

"Yes, so what are your plans Avery?"

"Tonight I plan on sleeping at the Pokémon center. Tomorrow I plan to go to Santalune Forest and the other Route to see if there's any Pokémon I want to join my team and train so that I can possibly beat the gym leader in the next few days."

"Sounds like fun. Well I have to be going and get these Pokémon a place to rest. Contact me if you need anything else." I nod and look up when the nurse says Morgana is healed and I can pick her up.

"Okay Professor I will see you when I see you! Goodnight!"

"Goodnight Avery, good luck on your gym battle." And we both hang up and I get up off the seat to get Morgana.

"Thank you." I say to the nurse when I grab Morgana and start to pet her soft fur. The nurse smiles and replies.

"You're welcome, I hope to see you again!" I sweat drop a little and think _why would she want my Pokémon to be hurt?_ Who knows so I head up to my room once I find it that is and I open the door to a room with a full bed, a small dresser, a nightstand next to the bed with a light and an alarm clock. I sigh and drop my bag on my bed, I look around and see another door so being the curios person I am I look and see where it leads. _Score! A bathroom._ Yes I have a bathroom in the room with a shower! I quickly go to my bag and look for some pajamas to put on and quickly shower. When I leave the bathroom Morgana is already asleep on the bed so I put the dirty clothes on the dresser to wash in the morning. And get in the bed alongside Morgana and after a few minutes I'm in the land of dreams.

The next morning I wake up to Morgana pawing at my face_ what a way to wake up, ugh its only 8 in the morning. _

"I'm up Morgana you can stop pawing my face anytime now." I look down to see her tail wagging. I get up and go to the bathroom to pee and brush my teeth. Once that's done I get dressed in the same outfit I wore yesterday just a clean version. Yes I bought like 4 of the same outfit so I never had to wear a dirty outfit unless I needed to. And I grab my brush for my hair then put it up in its obligatory high ponytail. I grab my messenger bag and my dirty clothes and look at Morgana.

"You ready for some more training?" she yips and follows on my heels.

We leave the room and once in the lounge room I see other trainers in the room but I head to the nurse to ask where I could do laundry.

"We have a Laundromat at the end of the hall for when trainers need to wash their clothes." She smiles and points to the hallway in question.

"Thanks I'm going to need it later after my little training spree."

"Are you going to be staying for the night?" She asks. I nod.

"Yes, if I possibly could. Also where can I eat breakfast?"

"Yes you can stay longer if you need to and there's a café that has some good food just down the street."

"Thank you." I start walking away to go back to my room so I could get rid of the dirty clothes. Once in the room I put the dirty clothes back on the dresser and leave the room, locking it in the process. Morgana and I head to leave the Pokémon Center to get breakfast. After eating a few Belgium waffles with tons of syrup we are ready to do some intense training. We head to Santalune Forest where we battle a few trainers as well as a lot of wild Pokémon. I even captured a Fletching, and a Pikachu. After wondering through the forest for a good 5 hours we head back to eat some lunch. Morgana following me happily chewing on another twig we found on our journey through the forest. Once back in Sanatalune City we head to a restaurant, we find one quickly and I look at the menu and see they have Tacos. Oh my god, did I ever tell you that tacos is god's gift to us? Tacos is my all-time favorite food right behind cheeseburgers and buffalo chicken pizza, yum. Once done with my tacos I pay the bill and leave with Morgana by my side and head to the route that wasn't going back to Lumiose City. I think it was called route 22 so we again meander our way through the city looking at its sights and making our way to the route. Once there we battle a few trainers making me more money and gaining more experience for Morgana whose speed at evading had increased splendidly where we barely get hit with attacks. We also find and catch a Litleo. Oh that Pokémon is just so darn cute I just had to have it. Once caught I started thinking if I wanted to let it on my team or not. Still Undecided Morgana and I left route 22 four hours later and headed back to Santalune City where I decided to battle the gym Leader. I look down at.

"You ready for the upcoming battle? I think we should go to the Pokémon Center first though." She yips in agreement and we head off to the center for her to be healed. Finally arriving at the center I have the nurse heal Morgana and we head to the gym. While moseying along the city I finally find the gym. Let's just say the building was big and leave it at that. Entering the gym I look and see if anyone was around.

"Hello, is anybody there I would like to challenge the gym leader." I yell out

A woman with blonde hair with long forelocks that curled into themselves with a camera appeared.

"Why yes, you are here to challenge the gym?" she asks.

I nod "Yes, I plan on beating them." She giggles and takes a picture of Morgana and me.

"Okay well I'm the gym leader and my name is Viola. And I am a Bug Pokémon trainer."

I smirk, I have the type advantage. "Okay, I am ready whenever you are." She nods and asks me to follow her so we follow her into a room with a battlefield and it looks like a greenhouse. There's plants everywhere out on the sides of the field and there's these things hanging from the ceiling that I have no clue what they were used for. There's a referee on the side of the field who asks me my basic information like what's my name and where I am from, once that's out of the way I head back to my side of the field when the ref starts talking.

"The challenger is Avery from Lumiose City. This will be a two on two battle where only the challenger can substitute Pokémon. Begin!"

"Go Surskit!" Viola says throwing a Poké ball into the air and a little blue spider comes out. I look at my Pokédex and see that it's a water/bug type.

"Damn!" I look down at Morgana and shake my head and grab a Poké ball from my belt.

"Go Pikachu!" I say while throwing the ball in the air and with a bright flash my Pikachu appears.

"Pika!" it yells.

"Surskit use bubble." Yells Viola

"Pikachu evade and use thundershock." Pikachu quickly jumps away from the incoming bubbles and quickly retaliates with a blast of lightning that strikes the Surskit.

"Surskit you okay?" Viola asks with concern written on her face.

"Sur." Surskit gets up

"Now Surskit use Infestation."

"Pikachu get away using Quick Attack." Pikachu uses quick attack to quickly get away.

"Now Surskit use BubbleBeam." Surskit quickly changes from one attack to another and Pikachu wasn't quick enough and gets hit full force by the BubbleBeam.

"Pikachu are you alright?" I ask while Pikachu gets up.

"Now Pikachu use Thunder Wave." I yell as Pikachu uses the attack it hits the Surskit. Paralyzing it instantly.

"Now Pikachu put all you can into the next ThunderShock!" Pikachu is quick to follow my orders and hits the paralyzed Surskit. Who faints after that over charged ThunderShock attack.

"Surskit is unable to battle, Pikachu is the Winner." The referee says while I return Pikachu to his Poké ball.

"That was a good battle you fought there Pikachu!" I say to the Poké ball.

"Now let's finish this, Go Vivillon!" Viola throws her second Poké ball and out pops a butterfly Pokémon with pink wings. So I do what any trainer would do and confront my Pokédex. _Hmm Bug/Flying type, Morgana is going to beat this!_

"Go Morgana! I know you can do it!" Morgana jumps onto the field

"Now use Flame Charge!" Morgana is cloaked in flames and tackles the Vivillon. The Vivillon quickly dodges.

"Morgana quickly use Ember full blast!" I shout. And before it could dodge again Vivillon is shot directly in the face with the Ember and blasted out of the sky falling with a solid thud to the floor.

"Vivillon are you okay?" Viola asks while the butterfly shakily gets up and fly's again, I can tell that the attack took much out of it.

"Now Morgana quickly use Ember!" Morgana aims at the pink butterfly and shoots a blast of fire at it, but to my chagrin it dodges at the last minute.

"Vivillon use Infestation!" Vivillon uses the attack on Morgana before she could dodge and is hit. I grit my teeth I didn't like seeing my Pokémon being hit but that's the way of the trainer. I needed to calm down and think. _Ohh yeah Morgana also learned the move Howl that boosts the attack!_

"Morgana use Howl!" Morgana quickly howls shocking the Vivillon a little. Then Morgana starts to glow white and change shape. I'm not going to lie it scared me at first then when it was over I realized that Morgana had evolved into a Braixen. A cute bipedal fox with black legs and what looks like a skirt made of fir. She had hands and a bushier tail with a twig sticking out. _Of course she'd have a dang stick! _I think sarcastically, but her ears are what grabbed my attention the tufts of fur were much longer.

"Wow" I breathe in amazement while I quickly snap out of my shock I say.

"Morgana now use Flame Charge again!" Morgana quickly cloaks herself in flames and runs at the Vivillon who couldn't move fast enough and is struck down by the newly evolved Morgana.

"Vivillon!" Viola yells.

"The Winner of the battle is the Challenger Avery." The referee states. I jump for joy screaming as I run over to Morgana and pick her up hugging her. Viola walks over to me.

"You have defeated me and here is the Bug Badge. Pokémon up to level 30 will obey you even traded Pokémon." _Oh yeah I can trade Pokémon now. _She hands me a badge that literally looks like a bug.

"Umm where am I going to put it." I say more to myself than to her. Though she laughs and says.

"You can get a badge case and TM case at the Pokémon Center. And heres another gift from me, the TM Infestation." She hands me a disk like thing. I take it and look at it.

"What does this do?" I say dumbly. She giggles again.

"You can teach a Pokémon any move it is able to learn if you have this disc called a Technical Machine or TM for short a Pokémon can also learn something called a HM or Hidden Machine."

"Ohh" is all I say and put it in my bag.

"That was some darn good battling out there and your Pokémon evolved!" I look down at Morgana and smile.

"Yeah that is totally awesome!"

"Well good luck on your journey I hope to see you again!" I nod.

"Thank you and that was a good battle, and I hope to see you again too! Maybe another battle sometime?"

"Possibly" she says and turns to leave.I follow her lead and turn to leave the gym. Once outside I pull out my Pokédex to look at Morgana's new info.

**"Braixen. The Fox Pokémon. Fire Type. It has a twig in it's tail. With friction from it's fur, it sets the twig on fire and launches into battle."**

Hmm I forgot the Pokédex also tells you the Pokémon's level and Morgana Was at level 16.

"Let's head to the Pokémon center. I want to see if I can trade some Pokémon and I need to wash those dirty clothes." I say while walking towards the Pokémon center.

"Brai Braixen!" I smile and comtinue walking for a few minutes till we hit the Pokémon center where I ask the Nurse if there was a place I could trade Pokémon and where I could get a badge and TM case. Luckily she said there was and pointed me to where it was and handed over a badge case where I out my brand spanking new bug badge. She also gave me a roll like case to put in any TM or HM I buy or find, telling me that a TM could be used more than I headed to where she told me to go to trade some Pokémon. While I sat down I thought of the types of Pokémon I would want or need and quickly looked up Grass Types.

"Hmmm wonder what there is." While browsing I found a Pokémon called Snivy from a person in Unova who bred them. I read what they wanted and they said anything I had, so I quickly picked it and traded my Pikachu for the Snivy. I had a little moment before I sent him away but I wasn't going to use him on my team and he could be used by the new trainer. I received the new Pokéball containing my new friend. I release it and it was so cute a green little snake like creature with a tail that was shaped like a leaf.

"Sni." It said as I got my Pokédex out for its information.

**"Snivy the Grass Snake Pokémon. Grass Type. Being exposed to sunlight makes its movements swifter. It uses vines more adeptly than its's hands."**

It was male and on level 5, it also knew the moves takle and leer with the ability Overgrow. He also has a Mild Nature, whatever that means. Then I think about what I learned about snivy not bad, he needs some training though. I look down at my new Snivy and ask.

"Is it alright if I nickname you?" he tilts his head so I continue.

"How about Caesar?" he nods

"Okay Caesar welcome to the gang!" I pick him up and pet his smooth head down to his tail.

"Now we have to find another Pokémon or two and then for the next few days its going to be some intense training for y'all." I call him back to his Pokéball while I also call Morgan back to her Pokéball. Then again I search for another Pokémon till I find another cute little fox like Pokémon called Eevee. I look for what the person wants and luck must be in my favor because they said any so I put Fletchling's Pokéball in to trade and a flash the Pokéball was gone and a new one was there. I take this one out and release the Pokémon a brown fox like Pokémon appears.

"Eevvee" it cries in distress. I pick it up and start petting it to calm it down. Then when I have it calmed down enough I pull out my handy dandy Pokédex.

**"Eevee the Evolution Pokémon. Normal Type. A rare Pokémon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms."**

This Eevee is Female on level 10 that knew the moves Tackle, Baby-Doll Eyes, Shadow Ball, and Swift with a abilty called Run Away and a Quiet Nature.

"Nice Moveset! Now so far I've nicknamed all my Pokémon, can I give you a nickname?" I ask the Eevee. She nods happily.

"Okay how about Maleficent?" I ask and she nods happily again.

"Well welcome to the team Maleficent, its great to have you on it!"

"Eeevee." she cuddles up to me so I start petting her and thinking if I want to trade away my Litleo. Who I still wasn't sure if I wanted on my team or not but more than likely not because he was a Normal/Fire type and Morgana was a fire type. So I decide to look for another Pokémon while petting my new Eevee that had laid herself on my lap. Now looking at water Pokémon for about ten minutes I find a Pokémon called Feebas.

"Huh I wonder what this is…" Again I look to see what the trainer wants from it and I notice that the trainers name was Wallace from the Hoenn Region and it was a baby and had a note that said.

"I hope someone can make this Pokémon shine the way it's meant to."

"Weird." I say and put litleo's Pokéball into the machine and watched as a new Pokéball appears. I release the Feebas and when it appears it turns white and starts to change shape. My jaw hit the floor when it was done. From the brief glance I got before it evolved I would say it was a little on the ugly side but now that it evolved all I can say that the new Pokémon was beautiful. It was snake like in appearance with a cream colored underbelly, with red eyes and a diamond like pattern on it's tail and its tail was fan like. On its head it had anntenea and long fins that to me look like long ears. But other than that the Pokémon was as I said earlier beaituful.

"Milo" it said in a siren-esq voice. I shake my head and put Maleficent on the ground so I can get up to pet my new water type Pokémon.

"Oh your so beautiful." I say while petting the smooth scales. After about ten minutes of petting I pull out my Pokédex.

**"Milotic the Tender Pokémon. Water Type. Milotic is breathtakingly beautiful. Those that see it are said to forget their combatitive spirits."**

This Milotic is Female, level 5, knows the moves Splash, Dragon Pulse, and Water Gun. This Milotic's ability is Marvel Scale and is modest natured. Now I blink at those attacks, that Dragon Pulse move is a total shocker.

"Must be an egg move." I say more to myself and shrug it off.

"Now I'm going to nickname you like I have done for everybody, is that okay?" She nods

"How about Aphrodite? It's fitting I think." She calls her name again and nods.

"Okay so this is Maleficent." I point to my Eevee on the ground. Then I grab Morgana's and Caesar's Poké Balls to let them meet their new teammate. Once out of their respective Balls I introduce them.

"Morgana, Caesar this is Aprodite. She will be our new teammate and this little bundle of fur is Maleficent." I say pointing to the Eevee at my feet.

"I hope you all get along, and a little heads up we start training for all of you tomorrow!" I say giddly as head up to my room to grab a shower and those dirty clothes from yesterday and today. Once in my room I look at my little gaggle of Pokémon.

"Okay everyone I try to keep y'all out of your Poké Balls as much as I can so you can make yourselves comfortable while I shower and then go do wash. Okay?" they all nod and cry out their names in agreement.

"Okay ill be back in a little." I grab my toiletaries and head to the shower, after a quick rundown I get out and change into my pajama bottoms and top. Then I grab my dirty clothes and I head downstairs to the lounge and find the hallway Nurse Joy showed me this morning. I think about how my journey was going and the new friends I made and it's only been a a day since I started it. I finally reach the laundry room and start the wash cycle after shoving my clothes in. after about 20 minutes their done and I put them into the dryer that was across the room. When a girl that was a little shorter than me with long black hair and dark almost black gray eyes. She looks at me and nods, and I nod back waiting for my clothes to dry while she washed hers. After about 40 minutes of awkward silence my clothes are dry and I thank as many dieties as I could think of that it was finally over. I quickly grab my clothes and hightail it out of there and up to my room. Where I walk in to seeing almost everybody except Caesar asleep, with Maleficent and Morgana on the bed and Aphrodite curled up on the floor.

"You can't sleep?" I ask Caesar, who shakes his head. I look at him quizzically then realize he was waiting for me. And the fact that they didn't eat supper hit me in the face as well.

"Caesar can you watch everybody while I quickly run to get some food?" I ask my little grass snake. He nods and I run downstairs to the Poké mart where they sell Pokémon food. Grabbed a few things for each as well as bowls and said screw it for my own supper because I didn't feel like going out to get my own food. Once up in my room again I wake up my Pokémon.

"Who wants some supper?" they all wake up instantly and gather around while I laugh at them all.

"Okay, okay here y'all go." As I put the food into the bowls and put them on the floor. I watch as they eat and once they were done it was finally time to head to bed.

"Night y'all! I'm glad I started this journey and I'm glad it is with you guys." I mumble tiredly as Maleficent cuddles with me and Morgana sleeps near my feet. Snivy lies down on the left side of the bed and Milotic curls up on the floor. _Yes, I'm glad I started this journey_ I think while I head off to oblivion.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I'll be honest and say that how often I update this story will be sporadic. BUT I will never go a week from the last update without updating with another chapter. The cause of this is from me being hit by my muse last night with a new story I plan on starting.

I wake up the next morning being surrounded by pokemon, Morgana is covering my feet Caesar is cuddled up to my back and Maleficent is snoring away on my chest. I stop and think what to do and look over at the alarm clock on the night stand on the right side of the bed.

"9 am" I say more to myself as I try to disengage myself from my still sleeping companions. And of course that doesn't work when I move to the right and literally fall right out of the bed landing with a thud and instantly waking the rest of them.

"Damn, that hurts." While rubbing my possibly bruised bottom. I look up and all of my team are looking at me with concern.

"I'm alright I just fell off the bed, no big deal." I quickly untangle myself from the comforter and look around the room and my eyes finally settle on my little motley crew.

"I need to get ready and when I am done we can get some breakfast, well I'll get breakfast and y'all can eat some of your own special breakfast I bought last night." Meaning the food I bought from the poke mart last night. I go to my bag to grab another one of my outfits, my brush and toothbrush so I could freshen up a bit. When done getting dressed and pulling my long blonde hair into a high ponytail I look at myself.

"Yeah, maybe when we get back to Lumiose City I can stop at my house to show mom my new pokemon. I totally forgot to call her in the last few days." I grab my things including my pajamas and head to the bedroom to put them back in my bag. Once done I grab my poke ball belt and latch it around my waist and grab the poke balls recalling all of my Pokemon except Maleficent since she was so small compared to the others. Now I felt bad for Morgana, all yesterday she was left out of her poke ball and now she's in her ball. I look down at the poke balls in my hand.

"I'll make y'all a deal, every day I'll allow one of you out for the whole day. Yesterday was Morgana's day and today is Maleficent and the next day is going to be Caesar and ohh you get the drill you each get a day out and about."

I look down at my Eevee.

"Time to go, I want to get some breakfast and when we get to the Santalune Forest I will let you all out so y'all can eat there." Eevee nods in agreement. I bend down and pick her up off the ground and look around the room making sure that I left nothing there. I even made the bed after I was done changing. I look in the bathroom to make sure I didn't leave anything there either. Once done doing a circle around the room I open the door and leave. Not knowing if I should lock the door or not, so I don't and leave to go down and bother the nurse some. Heading to the lounge room of the Center I quickly drop off the key because there was no Nurse Joy waiting for me.

"Well it's time for me to leave and train for a little then we're going to head back to Lumiose City where I'm going to meet up with my mom so she can meet all of you."

"Eeeevv" she yips and snuggles into my arms, while I absentmindedly pet her fur. I start to think of those things my mother tried to teach me to make, they were called Poke Puffs I think. Well once we return I can ask her to teach me again so I can make some for my team. We leave the center and head to the same café down the street that I ate at yesterday for breakfast. I sit down and look at the menu asking the waiter for some Milk and some water for Maleficent. I browse the selection of breakfast goods to see what I want.

"Hmm they have Monkey Bread, I haven't had that stuff since I was little." When the waiter returns I order the monkey bread and wait. A few minutes later my meal has arrived and I eat it while giving little bites to Maleficent who I can tell enjoyed it. By the time our meal was done I was stuffed to the gills, I get up and leave a tip on the table and go to pay the bill. Once that's done I grab Maleficent off the ground so I could carry her and we head to the forest close to the City so we can train for a few hours before heading back to Lumiose. We walk our way through the path I knew that lead to the forest and once back in the forest I release all of my team so they could eat their breakfast.

"Okay guys it's time for breakfast!" I say while grabbing the bowls I bought yesterday and pouring some of the pokemon food into them.

"Dig in it's almost time to start your training." I plan on training Maleficent first since she had a little more experience than the rest of them.

"Hello, you must be Avery." I quickly look up to see a young woman that vaguely reminded me of Viola the gym leader. She just had darker hair and a different style.

"Uhh yeah that's me." She walks over to me and hands me hat like device.

"This is called an Exp. Share, you turn it on and it will share the experience gained through training with all of your pokemon on your team." I look at the device in wonder.

"You're really giving this to me?" I say while grabbing the device and turning it on.

"Yes, you defeated my sister yesterday in a battle and you did it almost flawlessly." I blush at the compliment.

"Well I trained real hard for that win and not every win is going to be like that even though I wish it could." She chuckles

"Don't we all wish that would happen?" I nod

"Well if you're ever in Lumiose City look me up I work for the newspaper there." I look at her

"As a matter of fact after this little bit of training I plan to go back to Lumiose City." She looks at me quizzically.

"Back?"

"Yes, I'm originally from Lumiose City."

"Ohh okay and by the way my name is Alexa." She offers me a hand to shake so I quickly take it and shake it with my own.

"Well you obviously know who I am." I say albeit a little dryly, she chuckles and drops my hand.

"Yes, well I guess I'll see you some other time?" I nod and look over at my pokemon who were watching with interest as I was talking to a new person. They are done eating there food and I turn back to Alexa.

"Well I got to go start training them, thank you so much for the Exp. Share it will definitely help a ton." She smiles and waves it off.

"You're welcome and I do have to leave myself but I wish to say good luck on your endeavors." She throws back to me while she's heading for the entrance of the forest. I stare at her back for a few minutes till I could tell she was gone and look back to my gaggle of pokemon who grew bored and were playing around.

"Okay guys I have to return you back to your poke balls." While taking their balls off my belt and returning them back to the balls and putting them back in my belt.

"You ready for some training Maleficent?"

"Eeveee vee." She runs around my ankles.

"Well let's go." While I look for some new trainers or some wild pokemon for my little Eevee to battle. We found a few new trainers and battled for a bit and after a few hours of battling and Maleficent was at level 13 and I have yet to check the others what levels they gained thanks to the Exp. Share. We make our way out of the sprawling forest and back to the city so we can head our way back to Lumiose.

"Maybe we should stop and see the Professor as well as mom." I look down at Maleficent who yips and follows me on my right side

"I mean I heard that you have a new evolution that was fairy type and I was wondering how you evolved into any of your evolutions. I heard you had a bunch of them and learning how you evolve would help in the long run."

We continue walking in silence till we hit Santalune City where we head off in the direction I came from yesterday to go back to Route 4. We make our way to the route and I look around to see the hedge mazes on the sides and see some more trainers. I look down at Maleficent.

"You want to do some more training?" she nods and skips a little.

"Okay." I giggle at her antics.

Some trainer battles later we continue our way home till we hit the end of the route and head back into Lumiose City.

"Isn't it huge?" I ask the mystified fox creature to my right, I bend down and scoop her up because knowing my luck I would lose her in the throngs of people going through the bustling city with the big skyscrapers. I make my way through the crowded streets to find the lab that Professor Sycamore works at and head up the steps. At the top I put Maleficent down and open the doors. I look in the interior and I see Christine one of the professor's assistants working on something and when she hears someone enter she looks up at me with a smile.

"Oh it's you Avery what are you doing back here so soon?" she tilts her head to the side quizzically.

"I wanted to ask the Professor a question about one of my pokemon and I just got back from Santalune City where I beat my first Gym Leader and got my first badge." While grabbing my bag and bringing out my badge case and showing her the new Bug Badge I won.

"Nice, the Professor is in his lab and you know where that is so just head on in." she says while looking at my badge. I put the case back in my bag and head deeper into the lab to find the professor working on something.

"Umm Professor, I have a question." I say a little loudly to grab his attention, which does and he looks up from his work.

"Ohh Avery, your back here already?" he stops what he's doing and gives me his attention.

"Yeah I have a question on the evolution of one of my pokemon." I point down to the Pokemon in question. He looks down and walks over to me and bends down to pet Maleficent.

"When did you get her?" he looks up and asks me the question.

"I got her after I got my badge yesterday when I traded a few of my newly caught pokemon." He nods.

"Okay so you wish to know how to evolve your Eevee?" I nod at his question.

"Yeah I read on her pokedex scan that she was the evolution pokemon and had multiple evolutions and was wondering how that happened."

"Eevee has an unstable genetic makeup that allows it to evolve under certain conditions. For example evolution stones: it can evolve into a fire type with a fire stone, a water type with a water stone and an electric type with a thunder stone. It can also evolve because of the pokemons happiness and those forms depend on if they evolve at night which is a dark type or during the day who happens to be a psychic type. Then there are those evolutions that happen at only certain rocks and they happen to be ice and grass type. And a new evolution was found that is Fairy type, for that one you need to have a certain amount of affection between the trainer and pokemon and it also needs to know a fairy type move." He explains and to be honest the topic fascinates me. How can a small pokemon evolve in 8 different ways? To me it was honestly a bit astounding and I look down in wonder at my little Eevee.

"Wow it evolves in so many different ways."

"Yes that's the beauty of Eevee. So do you have a certain one that you want it to evolve into?"

"Can you tell me the names of the pokemon Professor?" he nods and walks over to one of the sofa's that are in the sitting room of his lab. We sit down on opposite sofas so we can talk and I pick up Maleficent and start to pet her from the top of her head to her bushy tail and alternate between that and rubbing her belly and under her chin.

"Would you like some tea?" he asks.

"Depends on what kind, my mother days that I'm picky. I say I just know what I want." He laughs

"We have Green, Earl Grey and White tea."

"Can I have green please?"

"Certainly." He calls in an order from the kitchen.

"Now the names are Flareon. Vaporeon, Jolteon, Umbreon, Espeon, Glaceon, Leafeon and finally Sylveon."

"I really want her to become the fairy type." I say with conviction, I already gave her a fairy like name so I'm going to go with that.

"That is good that you have chosen one. Now I also wanted to ask you if you knew anything about something called Mega Evolution." I look at him funnily.

"No not that I'm aware of but to be honest it sounds interesting."

"It is well now I am going to explain as much as I know in hopes that while on your journey you can look around a bit and see if you can find anything." I nod for him to continue and that he has my rapt attention.

"Mega Evolution is an evolution that transcends regular evolution. Some pokemon are in their final forms and can now evolve even further but the thing is that Mega Evolution only happens during a battle and once the battle is over the pokemon goes back to its original form. I believe that there must be a bond between pokemon and trainer for it to even work. Not much is actually known on the subject but I know you need something called a Key Stone for the trainer and a Mega Stone for the pokemon to Mega Evolve. We don't even know how many pokemon can Mega Evolve at the moment. But that is where I hope you can help in my search for answers."

I think about all I learned and found that evolution amazes me, a pokemon changes forms to become stronger or to adapt to something and this Mega Evolution business sounds mystical to me.

"Okay professor, I'll help you with your research as much as I can while on my journey." He smiles and nods.

"Thank you so much Avery, I knew I could count on you!"

"So where can I look for information?" I ask

"Well so far I'll be honest and say that I don't really know." He says while scratching the back of his head nervously. I fall off the sofa anime style and look up at him from the floor.

"You don't even know?" I ask loudly.

"No I have heard rumors but that's about it." I get up off the floor and sit as delicately on the sofa as I could.

"Okay Professor what are these rumors you have heard?"

"I have heard about something in Ambrette Town and their caves called the Glittering Caves, I have also heard a few rumors about a place called the Tower of Mastery in Shalour City. Maybe you can find out more information from these places since your already going that way. The next gym is in Cyllage City, you can even find fossils and have them brought back in Ambrette Town." He says excitedly. I sigh and rub my forehead.

"Okay Professor after I leave here I am going to go visit my mom and then I will head off to Ambrette Town and if I find any information I will call you on the holocaster or if I catch some pokemon I'll call you over the computer so I can send them off to you." I nod more to myself making up my mind to train our way to Ambrette Town and look around the town for information and a possible fossil hunting excursion. I look up at the professor and see that he is talking to me once again so I put my attention on him.

"Again thank you for your help Avery you don't know how much this means to me. But I do have a question."

"Shoot Professor."

"Would you like to battle me? I have three new pokemon from the Kanto region who can Mega Evolve and I have gained their Mega Stones and it is my hope that you can take one of them with you." My eyes widen a little, to be honest I never suspected him to do this.

"Okay Professor lead the way." I say getting up and motioning him to lead me to where we can have our battle. I follow out the glass doors to our left and once outside I find that we are in a huge greenhouse with a literal jungle around us. I look around in wonder, it must be where he keeps the trainers pokemon. And low and behold the Skitty I caught the other day comes running over to me. I bend down to pet it for a little and see that the Professor is waiting for me to begin our battle. So I make my way to the opposite end of where he is and wait for him to start.

"Okay Avery this will be a three on three battle." He says and grabs a poke ball from one of his lab pockets and throws the ball.

"Go Bulbasaur!" out pops a small four legged pokemon with a big face and a big green bulb on its back. I bring out my pokedex and see that this pokemon was a grass type.

"Bulba!" it cries. I grab Morgana's poke ball and throw it.

"Go Morgana!" in a flash of white my bipedal fire fox comes out with her stick ready for battle.

"I see your Fennekin has already evolved." The professor states.

"Yes she evolved during our gym match." I say proudly

"Now Morgana use Ember." Morgana waves her stick like a wand and blasts fire directly at the Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasuar dodge quickly." The Bulbasaur dodges to the right and the ember misses.

"Bublasaur use Vine Whip." The professor shouts the orders and two little vines go after Morgana.

"Morgana evade and use Howl." Morgana is quick to follow the orders and evades all the striking vines and howls, now her attack is boosted.

"Now Morgana use Flame Charge." Morgana quickly cloaks herself in flames and attacks the Bulbasaur head on.

"Saur" it cries in pain as the Bulbasaur takes a direct hit and tumbles over itself and lands on its stomach.

"Now Morgana quickly use Ember again."

"Brai." She cries as she waves her "wand" at the downed pokemon and unleashes a blast of fire. That is a direct hit and once done the Bulbasaur is laying on the ground with little swirls as its eyes letting us know that it has fainted.

"Good Job Morgana I knew you could do it!"

"Brai braixen." She cries.

"Wow you're a naturally gifted trainer." The professor says as he grabs Bulbasaurs poke ball to return it and changes it with another one in his pocket.

"Now for my next pokemon, Charmander I choose you!" he throws the ball and out pops a bipedal orange lizard with a flame on the tip of its tail.

"Char" It cries and again I check my pokedex and see it's a fire type so I quickly recall Morgana.

"Morgana return." Now I grab another pokeball from my belt and throw it.

"Go Aphrodite!"

"Milo" my water type pokemon cries after a flash from the poke ball.

"Wow, did you also get a Milotic when you traded pokemon?" the professor asks me in awe.

"Not at first she was a Feebas I traded for and when I let her out of her poke ball to meet her she evolved." I say with a shrug.

"She must've been holding a Prism Scale when she was traded that is the only thing I can think of that would make her evolve." Again I shrug it wasn't like I was a master of pokemon and I knew every last detail of all the pokemon of the world.

"Okay Aphrodite use Water Sport!"

With a cry Aphrodite shoots a bunch of water all over the field weakening the effects of fire type moves.

"Now Aphrodite use Dragon Pulse." That said a blast of Draconian energy is unleashed from her mouth and heads speedily to the unsuspecting lizard. It hits it full force and the Charmander is thrown into a tree from the blast and quickly falls to the ground with swirly eye like the Bulbasaur before. I look at the professor and his jaw has literally dropped.

"You might want to close your mouth you might catch some flies." I say teasingly. He looks at me and composes himself still looking at my pokemon in awe

"I never knew your pokemon could use that move, I know it's an egg move but wow."

My Milotic preens at his words.

"I know it was a total surprise to me as well when I checked her pokedex entry and that was one of her moves." The professor recalls Charmander and switches the poke ball for his last one.

"Go Squirtle." he says while throwing his last poke ball into the air and a little blue turtle appears.

"Squirtle squirt." It cries. I look at Aphrodite and grab her ball from my belt and return her

"Good Job Aphrodite you did a splendid job out there, now take a rest." I grab Caesar's poke ball and throw it.

"Go Caesar!"

"Snivyyy." He cries once being released

"You even have a grass type starter from Unova. You are full of suprises."

"Of course I am, now Caesar use Vine Whip."

"Sni" he cries and unleashes a barrage of vines on the Squirtle. Whipping it all over its body.

"Squirtle use Withdraw." The Squirtle withdrew its arms, legs, tail and head into its shell to stop the bombardment of Caesar's Vine Whip.

"Caesar grab the shell with your Vine Whip and spin it around and smash it on the ground." I thought that if we couldn't directly attack the pokemon we could make it dizzy and slamming it into the ground would shake it up. Caesar grabs the shell and starts spinning it around and around and finally slams the shell onto the ground. The Squirtle come out of its shell dizzy.

"Squirlte!" the professor asks worriedly.

"Now Caesar barrage it again with Vine Whip and finally grab it and slam it into the ground again." Caesar follows my orders and slaps the Squirtle around a little and then uses his vines to grab it by its tail and lift it up high and slam it into the unforgiving ground. By the time the smoke settles the Squirtle has fainted and the Professor recalls it to its pokeball while walking up to me and Caesar.

"That was some amazing battling I have to say." I grin and pick up my Snivy and hug him and then return him to his poke ball.

"Yeah I've been getting better and with all the training we've been doing it helps me and my pokemon think on our feet in different situations." He nods in agreement.

"Yes, now after I heal these pokemon up will you be willing to take one?"

"Yes could I have Squirtle please?" we start walking back to his lab where can heal the pokemon and goes into this other room to grab something. He comes back with a gem with a funny insignia in the middle of it.

"This is Blastoisinite the Mega Stone to Mega Evolve Blastoise the final evolution of Squirtle. I would like you to have it." I take it and look at it more closely it's blue in color and has what I'm guessing the Mega Evolution insignia deep within the stone. I put it in one of the special pockets in my bag. I look up at the professor.

"Thanks Professor I'll take good care of it." He then heads to the healing machine and picks up a poke ball and hands it to me.

"This is Squirtle, I know you like to nickname your pokemon so why don't you name this little guy?" I try to think of an appropriate name for the little turtle pokemon and draw a blank at the moment.

"Sorry Professor I can't really think of a name at the moment maybe one will just come to me." He nods in understanding and we start to make our way through his lab and head to the entrance so I can leave and head home for a little and spend some time with my mom and my team. I say bye to Christine with a wave and head out the doors and head down the steps to the bustling city of Lumiose with my almost forgotten Maleficent on my heels. I bend down and pick her up so she doesn't feel like I forgot her. While we walk through the city I show her some of the clothing stores, the battle restaurants and the special poke ball store and even the evolutionary stone store that can be found on one of the streets of Lumiose City. Our city is so big we even have taxi's that help take us to places we needed to be but I was fine with walking I knew this city like the back of my hand from living in it since I was very young and my mom use to take me around the city on walks around the shops and I remember when I was little we went to the top of Lumiose Tower that was in the center of our metal jungle of a city. Once I break out of my nostalgic thoughts I head down the street to where I live and thought to go to my favorite café where they had the best black and white hot chocolate. Once in the café I see a tall man talking to a lady that had literal wings on my back. He looks up at me and waves me over. I look around to make sure that he was pointing at me and when there was no one else but me I head over.

"You must be Avery, the professor has told me a bunch about you. My name is Lysander and I am the creator of the holocaster." I nod

"Yes my name is Avery Kingsley and it's nice to meet you." I look over to the woman with short black hair and blue eyes and she starts to introduce herself.

"Hello my name is Diantha, it is also nice to meet you Avery." She smiles and I couldn't help but smile back she seemed so nice and just someone you could talk to.

"Yes it is nice to meet you too Diantha. So may I ask what you are doing here?"

"Ohh we were just talking about things that we could not agree upon." Diantha replies and I nod.

"Well it was nice meeting you but I need to take my leave." Lysander says and heads for the entrance to the café.

"Rude much." I say under my breath and Diantha hears and giggles.

"Yes he tends to leave when he can't get his way or change a person's mind to what he believes is true. Well I'm sorry Avery but I also must be leaving it was a pleasure to meet you and maybe one day we can have a pokemon battle." I gasp.

"I didn't know you were a pokemon trainer Diantha." She smiles.

"Yes in my free time I'm one hell of a trainer but with all the movies I've been doing lately I have little time for it." And once she says that I remember hearing about a famous movie star by the name of Diantha. I gasp in recognition and she can see on my face that I realized who she really was and smiles at me.

"Well I do have to go now and it was really nice to meet you but I really do have to take my leave. Bye Avery and good luck on your journey I have a feeling you're going to be successful in your endeavors." With that she turns around and leaves like Lysander. I stand there stumped for a few minutes till Maleficent pulls on my boots to gain my attention.

"Oh yeah let's get a doughnut and a hot chocolate and a few dozen poke puffs for y'all. After ordering and taking my order to go we head back to my mom's house which was a good 10 minute walk from the café while I think of what happened in the café and notice that we have finally made it to my home and we walk up to the 2 story Victorian house that has been in my family for generations I walk write in and see my mom and dad talking at the kitchen table. I have to say I haven't seen my father in close to a year. So I sneak in to listen to what they're saying.

"I need us to move to the Sinnoh Region my great uncle the Professor Rowan is dying of cancer and he said since he has taught me everything he could that he would like me to take his spot as the leading Professsor." My father says and I'm shocked my jaw literally drops to the floor upon hearing that then I hear my mother's reply.

"I'll gladly move but Avery just began her Journey through the Kalos Region and I'm not going to stop her from her dream of her first journey."

"I know that's why I plan on telling her next time I see her that she can finish her journey around here and when we move she can come follow us to the Sinnoh Region and become one of my lab assistants." When I heard that I think hell no if I do go to the Sinnoh Region it'll be to journey the new region I would never become a lab assistant. And I couldn't stand it anymore and came around the corner making my presence known. They both look up at me in shock and I tell my father outright.

"I AM finishing my journey around Kalos and when I do join you guys in Sinnoh I will be going on another journey to see those lands the same that I'm doing for the Kalos region. And nice of you to just come home and drop this bomb on us it's been about a year since we even last seen you." I say with venom. My mom and father look shocked and speechless.

"Mom I came home so I can see you and show you my new pokemon and to ask if you had a few recipes and how to make poke puffs." I look only at my mother and she nods her head.

"Can I let them out of their poke balls? This one here is Maleficent." I point down to the Eevee at my feet. And I grab the others ball and throw them. Out comes Morgana, Caesar and Aphrodite. My mom squeals when she sees them and gets up to hug and pet them. I look at my father and hes just sitting there looking at my pokemon.

"Ohh Avery there just so precious. I didn't know you caught so many pokemon."

I nod "Yes I have a few more but these are going to stay on my team."

"You have some rare pokemon there Aves." My father says

"You have a Braixen, a Snivy, a Eevee, and a Milotic." He states proudly

"I'll make a deal with you. I'll contact all the other Region's Pofessors and ask them if they could give you a starter if you plan on going to any new region so you can start over and leave your pokemon to start a new on each journey. But I'd like you to send all your pokemon to my lab in Sinnoh which is in Sandgem Town and we'll be living in a house like this in the same town. BUT you have to catch and gain as many pages of your pokedex as you possibly can."

I think about it sounds splendid and this was my father's gift for not being around as much and I did plan on going and traveling to each of the other regions and now that I can start over with a different pokemon instead of having overpowered pokemon. Because I knew that before this journey was done my pokemon where going to be strong.

"Okay but I'm on a mission for Professor Sycamore at the moment and it might take a while to finish my journey here." He smiles at me.

"Ohh I know the perfect pokemon for your Sinnoh adventure. I have come across an alternate colored female Chimchar that if you want I will save for you."

"An alternate colored Chimchar, hell yeah I want it I don't know why but I have an affinity for the fire types."

"Okay I'll save her for you when you come to Sinnoh for your Journey and the other part of the deal if you get a new starter each region is that you need to let all the professors of that region have access to the pokedex you now carry so they can get something out of it."

"Okay I'd gladly let them see my pokedex and its files on the pokemon I see and catch and when you arrive in Sinnoh can you possibly buy me some land to build a house next to the labs for when I'm older and we can expand the land on where the pokemon can roam?"

"The professor has already handed over the lab and all the acres around it but we can find room for a house for yourself when your older."

"Great I want to have my pokemon that I catch around me and buy more acres around me house so we can make them into a pokemon sanctuary of your trainers and my pokemon." He nods while thinking.

"That's a great idea we can even make habitats for certain types of pokemon. But this will take a while and a lot of money to start and finish." He looks at me and I shrug.

"So far I've made about 10,521 poke dollars on my journey from battling and I can send you as much as I can when I have the money. This is just from 2 routes and a gym leader."

"Okay if you send us money every week or every other week we can save up to expand the professors I mean our land and build you a house and make habitats for the pokemon." He looks giddy with the idea.

"Sounds like a deal." I look at my mom who had only an ear in the conversation and was fussing over my pokemon.

"Now mom how about you teach me how to make those poke puffs now?" she looks at me and smiles and starts heading to the kitchen where she spends a good hour teaching me how to accurately make the puffs and to make them well after about 2 botched attempts I got the hang of it and my pokemon loved it. I found that Maleficent loved the chocolate ones and Caesar loved the Mint ones, Morgana loved fruit ones and Aphrodite also liked the chocolate ones so I made a bunch of each and put them in the poffins case my mom gave me. While I put the poffins away my mother started making supper for us. I headed up to my room with my team following me. I show them around my room and once I put my bag down we hangout for a bit just lounging around my room until my mom called us for supper. I head down and the steps with the crew following me untill we get to the kitchen where I see that my mom had the forethought to leave some pokemon food lying in bowls on the floor. So I leave them to eat and head over to the table where my mom and dad where eating. She had made spaghetti and meatballs for supper and there was some small talk.

"When do you plan on leaving again?" my mom asks. I stop with the fork halfway to my mouth.

"Probably tomorrow or the day after, why?"

"I was just wondering, its not going to be like I see you everyday." I sigh and finish up my meal and tell my parents goodnight so I could go up to my room and get a shower and then head to bed. Today was a exhausting day. I grab my toiletries and pajamas and head to my en-suite bathroom and get a quick shower and then fill the tub with hot water in which I add some bubble bath too. Its going to be a while until I can get a bath again. I see the door open and Maleficent comes in.

"Would you like to join me?"

"Vee." she cries and tries to jump up into my claw foot tub. I giggle since she cant reach so I pick her up and put her in the steaming bubbly water.

"You know i am going to have to wash you now?"

"Eevee." she cries in excitement while swimming around the tub. I grab her and my shampoo and lather her up. She obviously likes it with the purring coming from her. After I'm done scrubbing her I quickly wash the suds off of her ans wash my own hair. After I wash my hair I debate if I want to use conditioned on her, but in the end I use some and slather it all over her body. We wait the allotted three minutes and rinse the conditioner out of our hair and fur. Now we just relax in the soothing water. We're in the tub till the water turns tepid and we get out I quickly dry myself off and then grab Maleficent and rub her down real good to the point that when I'm done she looks like a cotton ball of fur. I cant help but giggle at her. I quickly brush my teeth and get dressed in my pajamas and head back to my room to where I see the rest of them sleeping on my bed except Aphrodite who laid down on the floor at the bottom of my bed. I get into bed with Maleficent and get comfy for a good night rest. But hat my dad told me earlier was still going around in my head. I did always plan on going to the other regions to explore but now I was moving to Sinnoh and my dad was going to be their new regional professor. I sigh and try to forget everything till tomorrow, after a few minutes of tossing and turning I could feel myself relax into blissful nothingness.


End file.
